Diplomacy screen (Europa Universalis II)
The diplomacy screen in EUII is a display showing information about the diplomatic agreements or relation that a specific country has. When any country is selected other than the player's country, it also has a panel of controls to make diplomatic actions. Opening the Diplomacy Screen To open the diplomacy screen you can either: * left-click on the Diplomacy button (scroll & feather) * right-click on a province and left-click on a 'Send a diplomat'. When the diplomacy screen is displayed, the main map is placed into diplomacy mode. You can select any province you know about and also know the owner of; doing so will make that province's owning country the active country on the screen. Contents of the Diplomacy Screen The diplomacy screen shows information regarding the active country, and a second panel of menu items if the active country is not the player's. There are two submodes: * the Alliances screen: lists diplomatic agreements. * the Relations screen: lists relations. These submodes are described below. You can switch between them via the buttons "View Alliances" and "View Relations", which are always at the top of the diplomacy screen in both modes. Two other buttons at the bottom of the screen are common to both submodes. You can click the "Back to Main" button to return to normal map mode. The "Center Map..." button centers the map on the selected province. Alliances Screen The Alliances screen lists the active country's diplomatic agreements with other countries. They can be: * Wars: an entry for each war, with a listing of the friendly and enemy war coalitions. The enemy war leader is listed first. * Truce: a truce lasts for a period of 5 years after a peace treaty is concluded; the expiry date is shown. * Royal Marriages: one entry per royal marriage, listed chronologically. By hovering your mouse over the icon, you'll see the expiry date. * Military Alliance and the set of members. By hovering the mouse over the icon, you'll see the planned expiration date (normally ten years after the peace treaty, but will automatically 'float' when any member is at war). The alliance leader is either the active country or the first country in the list. * Vassalizations, in both ways. By hovering the mouse, you can see the starting date. * Permanent Casus Bellis, one big entry listing all countries. * Temporary Casus Bellis: one entry per CB, showing the country it is against and the expiry date. * Military Accesses given and received: one entry for military access given, and one for MA received. * Embargoes given and received: one entry for embargoes given, one for the received. * Trade Agreements: one entry listing all countries that the active country has a trade agreement with. * Warnings: notices that the country has been warned by another. If the active country is not yours, then a second panel opens out, from which you can issue diplomatic actions. In the Alliances screen, the menu items are: * Declare War/Offer peace * Offer Royal Marriage/Break Royal Ties * Offer Vassalization/Cancel Vassalization * Annex * Ask for Military Access/Cancel Military Access * Create New Alliance/Leave Alliance/Ban from Alliance/Invite to Alliance/Join Alliance * Trade Embargo/Allow Trade * Offer Trade Agreement/Cancel Trade Agreement * Exchange Discoveries * Offer Loan See the article on diplomatic actions for information on them. Relations Screen The Relations screen lists the relations of the active country with every country known to it, using one line per country. 10 items are shown per screen. The list is split in two parts, although there is no divider between them: * Major countries are listed first. The major countries are indicated in the savegame; they are typically the countries which were selectable via the shields in the launch scenario window. * All other countries are listed after the major countries. Countries are given in a decreasing order, starting with best relations and ending with worst relations. If the active country is not yours, then a second panel opens out, from which you can issue diplomatic actions. In the Relations screen, diplomatic actions are: * Send State Gift * Send Personal Gift * Send Letter of Introduction * Send a Warning * Send an Insult * Claim their Throne * Proclaim Guarantee. See the article on diplomatic actions for information on them. category:Europa Universalis II diplomacy category:Europa Universalis II user interface